Hot-swap systems can be implemented to add or replace components to a computer or electrical system without significant interruption to the system. Hot-swap systems can be implemented in a variety of electrical applications, such as for attaching communication systems (e.g., universal serial bus (USB)). Hot-swap controllers can be used to limit inrush current and to monitor load current in hot plug-in systems, such as connecting computer boards while power is applied on a shared bus. Such hot-swap controllers may require accurate current sensing to ensure proper management of output current amplitudes. As an example, the output current can be sensed across a sense resistor and controlled via a sense amplifier. To substantially mitigate power loss via the sense resistor, the sense resistor can be very small to provide a likewise very small sense voltage. As a result, the sense amplifier can likewise have a very low offset, such as achieved through a chopper amplifier.